


Amour de Louis

by Plas95



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, American Mafia, Drugs, F/M, Female!Niall, French, French Mafia, Genderswap!Harry, Genderswap!Niall, Guns, Italian Mafia, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia Underboss!Liam, Mafia Underboss!Zayn, Male!Louis, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Prostitute!Niall, Prostitutes, Russian Mafia, Shooting, Squirting, Strippers, Threatening, Violence, age gap, cursing, female!Harry, mafia, older!louis, younger!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plas95/pseuds/Plas95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, new idea. Mafia Boss!Louis and Female!Harry.<br/>The relationships will be Harry/Ben and then Harry/Louis.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and her boyfriend are on vacation, leaving her boyfriend’s children at their mother’s house. Ben and Harry become even more serious during their vacation, but a very powerful man wants Harry. And that man always gets what he wants, no matter who he has to threaten or kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idea?

So, new idea. Mafia Boss!Louis and Female!Harry.

The relationships will be Harry/Ben and then Harry/Louis.

  
  
  


Here is my idea for the book:

 

Harry and her boyfriend are on vacation, leaving her boyfriend’s children at their mother’s house. Ben and Harry become even more serious during their vacation, but a very powerful man wants Harry. And that man always gets what he wants, no matter who he has to threaten or kill.

  
  
  


I have a question, though. Would you guys rather Louis be a violent man towards everyone or a man who only treats his family right, no one else?

 

Annnnnnd, I need a title to this. Oh my gosh. Haha. :)

 

I’ll post a prologue soon, but I still need help with some things, so suggestions are always welcome.

And like always, I will add tags and such as I go. :)


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> This is the first time I have ever even attempted to write something like this, so suggestions are welcome. I am also Googling a lot of things for this, so it may not be completely accurate.
> 
> There will be a * whenever there is a curse word or something sexual because I am putting this on Wattpad and I don’t want to have this rated as R on there.
> 
>  
> 
> I will add more tags with each new chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully this turns out good. I just wanted to post something real quick before I began to write more and more.
> 
>  
> 
> This is not edited. :)
> 
>  
> 
> And, I still need a title. Haha. :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is my story. Mine. I do not own the members of One Direction. I do not own anyone. But, this two shot, along with all of the other stories and one shots that I post, are MINE.
> 
> Do not copy my stories and post them elsewhere, especially without my permission. I will find out. :)
> 
>  
> 
> There are links within this that go to pictures of what the people or outfits look like.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please comment, vote, subscribe, review, like, fan, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Rating:
> 
> Teen and up
> 
>  
> 
> Fandom:
> 
> One Direction (Band)
> 
>  
> 
> Category:
> 
> F/M
> 
>  
> 
> Relationships:
> 
> Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Ben Winston
> 
>  
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Ben Winston, Original Male Character(s), Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Ed Sheeran, Original Female Character(s)
> 
>  
> 
> Tags:
> 
> Female!Harry, Genderswap!Harry, Male!Louis, Older!Louis, Younger!Harry, Age Gap, Alcohol, Drugs, Prostitutes, Prostitute!Niall, Strippers, Female!Niall, Genderswap!Niall, Mafia Underboss!Liam, Mafia Underboss!Zayn, Cursing, Threatening, Mafia, Kidnapping, French, American Mafia, British Mafia
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 1056

 

 

“Here it is, boss.” [Ed ](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2015/06/15/16/29A23BB500000578-3124955-image-a-49_1434382045410.jpg)said as he turned his computer some so the boss man could see what all he found. “[Harriet Edward Styles](http://cs418918.vk.me/v418918959/5d46/LKUm_DEauts.jpg). Born on February 1st, 1994. One sister, older. The two look almost identical. Harriet goes by Harry, according to her Facebook. Her parents are Christian, mother is homophobic. Father not so much. Harry is bisexual, according to the secret twitter account that Sam found. Harry also loves a band called 5SOS and has the twitter dedicated to the band. Her OTP is Laston.”

“Laston?” The boss asked.

“Luke and Ashton, boss.” Ed told the man before continuing. “Harry is going to school to be a teacher and she is 5 foot 5 inches, was a chubby kid, obese until she began to exercise. Her Throw Back Thursday picture was one from two years ago when she was close to 190 pounds.”

The boss just nodded as he looked at the screen. “She’s a beauty now.” He mumbled as he looked at a picture of the 21 year old. “How much does she weigh now?” He asked.

Ed cleared his throat and began to read through the document, while [Louis ](http://outfitideashq.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/louis-tomlinson-proved-he-is-a-dad-2.jpg)was still looking at the picture of the woman.

“She weighs about 130 pounds now, according to her Facebook post about it.”

Louis nodded as he turned the screen of the computer so he could look at the picture. “She is just as beautiful as when I first saw her.” He mumbled.

“Um, boss?” Ed said, clearing his throat. “She, um, she is engaged now? And um…” Ed was scared to tell his boss that. He knew what this man was capable of. He knew to fear this man, and he did.

“And I care because?” Louis asked as he turned to look at the red head. “What is the story with her lover?”

“He, well, I, we didn’t do much on him. He is a nurse now, but he is going to school to be a lawyer. And he has two kids.” Ed answered.

“What is she?” Louis asked.

“She is a mix of everything. She has some Irish, some German, some French, a lot of Native American…”

Louis nodded and stood straight up. “I want her. And I want her within the next three hours. If she isn’t here, you and Sam both will end up with a bullet through your pretty little heads, understood?” Louis asked the man.

Ed just nodded his head and turned back to the screen before turning to his phone so he could call Sam and see just where Harry was.

“And while you are at it, have Sam hack her phone. I want to see what she is doing right now.” Louis told Ed, who relayed the message to Sam.

It didn’t take long for a live video of what Harry was doing show up on the computer.

“What the h*ll are you doing, ma belle fille (my beautiful girl)?” Louis asked.

Harry was looking at her phone, it looked as if she was sitting down. Louis heard the girl sigh before she leaned back.

“You okay in there, sweetheart?” A voice called.

“I’m good, Ben.” Harry said before she leaned back onto her elbows and closed her eyes.

There was a small noise that indicated just what the woman was doing.

“Looks like we caught you at a bad time, mon cher (my dear).” Louis chuckled.

Ed looked embarrassed for the woman.

“I want her here within the next three hours. Not a moment later. So, find out where she is, what hotel she is in, where she is going. I want her.”

Ed nodded and made a phone call to two of Louis’s best men, Zayn and Liam.

  
~`~

 

It took both men a little while to get to the room, and Louis was furious. When he asked for someone, he expected them to be there the second he spoke their names. But, these two men were like brothers to him, so he let it slide.

“What took you so f*cking long?” Louis asked, an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed.

“We were f*cking Niall.” [Zayn ](http://image.thefashionisto.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/Zayn-Malik-Buzz-Cut-Hairstyle-2015-Picture-Asian-Awards.jpg)casually told Louis as he sat down in the seat close to Louis, Liam in the seat beside him.

“You two really need to f*cking stop it with the wh*res.” Louis mumbled as he rolled his eyes. He couldn’t say much. He had a different woman in his bed every night.

“Yeah, sure, boss.” [Liam ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/60/0d/cc/600dcc121b514ec933a7dad22e44fa15.jpg)said, rolling his eyes. And only these two men could and would get away with that, unless Louis was extremely p*ssed.

“Anyways, I found her. Well, I noticed her two days ago and our sh*t tracker and hacker took two f*cking days to get what I want.” Louis’s eyes went over to Ed, who looked down at the keyboard of his computer. “But, we know where she is. We will know where she will be soon. I want her. No matter what it takes. Kill the fiance, threaten his kids, their families, kidnap her, I don’t f*cking care. I want her in three hours, sooner rather than later.”

Liam huffed as he stood up. “We always do your dirty work, boss.” He said, but he made no real objections to the task he was given. This was his and Zayn’s thing.

“She and her fiance are to be at the Chicago Outfit in an hour or so. Her fiance posted it on his Twitter.” Ed said, only when it was quiet and he wouldn't be interrupting anyone.

“Good, good, go. Get her.” Louis told the two Underbosses. It would be even easier to get her now. She was going to the mall that the mafia family in Chicago owned.

“Be back in an hour and a half. Two tops.” Zayn said, pulling out a cigarette and his lighter.

“With my girl.” Louis added, his eyes narrowing at the two.

“With your girl, boss.” Liam added, nodding his head in respect as he walked out of the room.

“Je vais vous voir bientôt, ma belle fille (I will see you soon, my beautiful girl).” Louis mumbled to himself.

“Live feed of her phone. Track it down.” Louis told Ed as he moved so he could lean over the tracker’s shoulder and see the screen.

  
  



	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> This is the first time I have ever even attempted to write something like this, so suggestions are welcome. I am also Googling a lot of things for this, so it may not be completely accurate.
> 
> There will be a * whenever there is a curse word or something sexual because I am putting this on Wattpad and I don’t want to have this rated as R on there.
> 
>  
> 
> I will add more tags with each new chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the super duper long wait and for this being somewhat short. :)
> 
> This is not edited. :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is my story. Mine. I do not own the members of One Direction. I do not own anyone. But, this two shot, along with all of the other stories and one shots that I post, are MINE.
> 
> Do not copy my stories and post them elsewhere, especially without my permission. I will find out. :)
> 
>  
> 
> There are links within this that go to pictures of what the people or outfits look like.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please comment, vote, subscribe, review, like, fan, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 1540

 

  
  


“I can’t believe we are here.” Harry whispered to her fiance. She and  [ Ben  ](http://data.whicdn.com/images/145922078/large.jpg) have been together for two years, and Harry has loved every single moment of it. 

“Me too.” Ben said, laughing some at his wife to be. He didn’t know why they were whispering. They were finally alone, in a hotel room, with Ben’s two children at their mother’s house.

Harry sighed happily and just moved so she could place her head on Ben’s chest. They have rarely had any actual alone time, not like this.

“I miss the kids already.” Harry told Ben as she sat up and looked around their hotel room. Ben really went all out with this vacation. Harry knew why now. Just two hours ago, they were eating breakfast down at the hotel restaurant. Ben had dropped down on one knee and proposed to her. They were both still in their pajamas from the night before at the time, just as they were now. Harry was just so happy. She loved the ring she had. It wasn’t anything too fancy or anything. It was just perfect. 

“I know you do, baby.” Ben said as he moved to hold onto Harry’s hips. “I miss them too. But I trust their mother.” He told Harry before pressing a kiss to his gorgeous fiance’s lips.

Harry nodded and moved so she could wrap her arms around Ben’s neck and play with his hair. They have been here for three days so far and this was the best vacation she has ever been on. Ever. And she has been on a lot of amazing vacations. 

“You trust her?” Harry asked as she moved her face away from Ben’s, breaking the kiss some.  “Last time the kids were with her, their diet mainly consisted of sugar.” She reminded her fiance. It wasn’t like Harry didn’t like Ben’s ex, she just didn’t think that the woman was a fit parent is all. 

“I trust her for the week.” Ben told Harry. “Now, please get dressed. You have a pedicure in a few hours and we need to get your shopping done first so that your beautiful feet don’t get messed up from walking.” Ben said as he moved so he could pat Harry’s bum, and then her feet. 

Harry let out a series of giggles before she nodded her head and got up. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom and then get dressed.” She said.

 

~`~

 

In record time, considering how long it took for Harry to use the bathroom, the couple had made it to the mall. Harry was excited to go shopping, she always was. She knew that she was going to mainly get herself some books, and maybe movies. She was a book and movie hoarder, it was so bad that her mother had to take her debit card away from her on many occasions. 

“Where to first?” Ben asked, knowing just where his fiance was wanting to go to, so he already began to lead her towards the direction of the closest bookstore. 

“Barnes and Nobles.” Harry said, just as soon as the sentence was finished, causing her fiance to chuckle. “I have a whole list of books that I want to buy, and some of them are even on sale.” Harry told Ben as she pulled her phone out. She frowned when she noticed that her camera app was open. She didn’t remember opening it at all. She just figured that she had accidentally opened it when she put her phone in her purse?

“What all are you wanting?” Ben asked, knowing that he wouldn’t let Harry buy all of these book on her own, she was his fiance after all. His money was her money.

 

~`~

 

“Barnes and Noble?” Zayn asked as he walked around the mall. “Are you serious? She wants to go there?” 

“Yes, Zayn.” Ed told him, again. “And she will most likely be in either the Mythology section or the Teen Novels section.”

Zayn didn’t reply, he just pulled Liam along with him to the bookstore. “She wants to go to the bookstore.” 

“I’ll clear out the store, shut it down and all. You get the girl.” Liam told Zayn, the smile on his face was no longer there. It was work time, time to be professional. 

“Go.” Zayn said as he motioned for Liam to go ahead. There was really no true leader between the two of them. The main man was Louis.

Zayn walked around the bookstore as he searched for Harry. He had her face memorized, even her voice. And it did help that he knew what she was wearing. 

Scanning through the aisles, Zayn sighed. It looked like not many people went to bookstores anymore. 

And then, he found her. She was picking up a copy of the book ‘Four’. 

“Excuse me, miss?” Zayn asked. Her fiance wasn’t there, he was off somewhere else and looking at books that he liked. 

“Yes?” Harry asked, turning to face the man in the suit. “Can I help you? I don’t work here, but most of these stores have the same layout.” Harry explained as she closed the book and put it in her basket.

“I know.” Zayn told her. “Can you come with me please? And be quiet about it?” He asked as he moved his hand to his side, casually lifting his jacket up some so Harry could see his gun, one of them anyways. “You are needed elsewhere.” He explained.

Harry’s eyes stayed on the weapon attached to the man. To say that she was scared was an understatement. She was terrified. 

“I would do as he says, miss.” A voice came from behind her. “Don’t want Caleb and Danny getting hurt.” 

Harry nodded at the mention of her soon to be step children’s name. 

“Call your fiance. Tell him you are leaving. Anything else, and we will have men at John’s Elementary within the hour.” Liam threatened. 

The two have never harmed children, not personally. But there were men who did and who weren’t afraid of harming a child.

Nodding her head, Harry shakingly reached into her purse and grabbed her phone. The camera app was open again, but she paid no mind to it. She just went to her contacts and clicked on Ben’s number.

The man answered the phone on the fourth ring, Liam following the sound of the ringing. He had gotten most of the customers out of the store, stopping when he saw Zayn and Harry. 

“Ben.” Harry whispered. “I, I have to go. Leave. I have to leave.” She told her fiance. She wasn’t going to even try to fight with these men, especially when they were threatening Caleb and Danny. She didn’t know why they wanted her, but she was not going to risk having those two kids harmed.

“What? Why?” Ben asked as he placed his book down, he was just a few aisles away from Harry. “What’s wrong, babe? Do you need me to come with you?” He asked, already getting ready to make his way to Harry.

“No, she doesn’t.” Liam interrupted him, lifting the side of his jacket up some. “She is leaving with me and a coworker of mine.” Liam informed Ben.

Ben shook his head as he tried to talk to Harry on his phone, but he was disconnected from the call. “Where is my fiance?” He asked. “She is not going with you!” He exclaimed.

Liam chuckled as he shook his head once. “She is, so I would advise you to keep your voice down so no one will get hurt, understood?” He asked.

“No!” Ben yelled.

“Ben!” Harry exclaimed as she was pushed, somewhat gently, in front of Liam. “Please, Ben.” She begged. The twenty one year old was crying and shaking and she was terrified. 

“Harry here has something to give to you.” Zayn told Ben, who was already hugging Harry. “Don’t you Harry?”

Harry nodded as she held onto Ben, holding him as tightly as she possibly could. 

“Now, Harry.” Zayn demanded. They had a deadline to meet and he was not going to get himself in any trouble because of these two people.

Harry pulled back at the sound of Zayn’s voice. “Here.” She whispered as she took the engagement ring off of her finger and handed it to Ben. “I love you, and the boys. Please, please tell them that.” Harry whispered before she leaned up to press one final kiss to Ben’s lips. She didn't want to leave him, but she had no choice. These two men knew where everyone she loved was. Everyone and she couldn’t have any of them hurt. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she did.

“Not a word, Mr. Winston. We don’t want anyone to get hurt.” Liam threatened as Zayn pulled Harry off of Ben completely and began to walk away. “Your children’s mother let them have ice cream for lunch, by the way.” He calmly told Ben before he began to follow the crying woman and Zayn.

When everything registered inside of his head, Ben dialled his ex’s number to see what the kids had eaten. And their lunch was in fact an ice cream cone.


	4. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> I have a question, how did you find this story or my profile? I just wanna know. Haha. :)
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to say that comments and votes do help me get motivated to write more, so thank you for commenting, voting, and reading my stories. :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is not edited. :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is my story. Mine. I do not own the members of One Direction. I do not own anyone. But, this two shot, along with all of the other stories and one shots that I post, are MINE.
> 
> Do not copy my stories and post them elsewhere, especially without my permission. I will find out. :)
> 
>  
> 
> There are links within this that go to pictures of what the people or outfits look like.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please comment, vote, subscribe, review, like, fan, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> New Characters:
> 
> Niall Horan, Gemma Styles as Harry Styles, Harry Styles as Marcel, Paul Higgins
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 1951

 

  


Harry sat silently in the backseat of the SUV. There were two men beside her, one on either side. Why? She didn’t know. The two men who had first picked her up were seated in the front seat and were talking in some other language that Harry didn’t really know. It kind of sounded like French, but she couldn’t remember anything from her French class in high school. All she knew right now was that she was taken away from her fiance, from her life, and was going to someone who was called ‘Boss’? She didn’t even know why ‘Boss’ wanted her. She wasn’t anything special. She was just her. Just Harry. She wasn’t a model of any sort. She wasn’t a porn star or anything, although people have asked her that several times because she has ‘blow job lips’.

Sighing again, Harry looked down at the book in her lap, it was the only thing that she was allowed to take with her when she was forced to leave the bookstore and the mall.. She wasn’t going to read it, only because she hasn’t read the first two books. She was waiting to have them all so she could read them back to back.

“We are almost there, Donna.” Liam told Harry as he turned back to look at the girl. “Boss will be glad you are at the hotel with him. Your things should be at your home by tonight.”

Harry nodded, whispering out “that’s not my name” as she looked back down at her lap and picked the book up. “Thank you for getting me this book.” She politely told the two men.

Liam nodded before Zayn spoke. “It is no problem, Donna.” Zayn assured the woman. “Boss is friends with the owner of the mall. You will meet them soon.”

Harry nodded her head as she closed her eyes and took a deep, deep breath. She didn’t know who this ‘Boss’ was. ‘Boss’ could be an old, fat, perverted raping murderer for all she knew.

What felt like ages, but really wasn’t that long at all, the SUV came to a stop, Harry looked out at the building in front of her. It was a massive, massive [hotel ](http://www.thepinnaclelist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/3-79.5-Million-Luxury-Penthouse-PH92-432-Park-Avenue-New-York-NY.jpg)and it was so beautiful. It looked extremely expensive, much more expensive than the hotel that she and Ben were staying in.

‘Boss’ could be a _r_ _ich_ , fat, old, perverted raping murderer.

“Boss is waiting, let’s go, Donna.” Harry didn’t even know that she was the only one left in the car until that voice brought her out of her trance.

Carefully, the woman stepped out of the car and was immediately surrounded by the four men while someone, who must have worked at the hotel, got into the driver’s side and started the SUV again.

Harry was gently led into the hotel and straight to the elevator, where the men continued to stay somewhat close to her. Even though Harry was new to this, she had a feeling that it would be best if she didn’t ask any questions about anything.

“On our way up, Boss. We will leave her in your room.” Zayn said, speaking into his phone. “Okay, we will leave her there.”

As the doors to the elevator opened, the two men who had first taken her placed a hand on her back, in a non romantic way because they both enjoyed living and having testicles, while the other two men walked off somewhere else. “This way, Donna.” Liam said as they led Harry to the [ master suite ](http://www.thepinnaclelist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/8-79.5-Million-Luxury-Penthouse-PH92-432-Park-Avenue-New-York-NY.jpg). “Boss will be here shortly, make yourself at home.”

The door was shut after Harry was left inside and she was amazed at how the room looked. The room was simple, yet modern and classy and just, wow. Slowly, the woman sat down on the soft chair and looked out the window, one of the many, and placed her book down on the table.

“Harry, mon amour.” A voice softly said as the door was shut once again. Harry didn’t even hear it open. “You look beautiful.”

Harry looked back to see who was speaking, thinking of the man she had imagined ‘Boss’ to look like. And well, he most definitely did not look like a fat, old man.

“You are Louis Tomlinson.” Harry whispered, recognizing him from many of the interviews that she had watched. “You own the biggest record company in the world.” She stated.

Louis smiled and nodded. “I do, mon cher.” Louis said. “I’m glad that you know me. It makes introductions a bit easier since we both know about each other.” He nodded.

Harry shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing what this man meant. But then she remembered the guns and the men and being taken from her fiance with threats towards her soon to be step children. This man knew her and her weaknesses.

“Now, come here, mon cher, and give your mari d'être a big hug and a kiss.” Harry just sat still, remembering of the rumors about this man, about him and his family running some sort of dangerous business. But those were just media rumors that were never true, right? She didn’t think that they were just rumors now. “Now, mon cher.” Louis said, or demanded, after a few minutes of waiting.

Scared, Harry stood up and walked towards the man. He sounded mean, like he was not used to not having his way, like he demanded his way or something.

“That’s it, mon cher.” Louis said as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled her close. Harry could feel many things as she was pressed against Louis’s front. One thing, or many really, that Harry could feel was a nice, nice set of abs through the suit shirt, the suit jacket was unbuttoned. Two other things that Harry could feel were guns. One that was used for personal and business matters and one that was used for pleasure.

Harry placed her head on the man’s shoulder and looked away from him. “Now, now.” Louis whispered, his breath hitting Harry’s ear. “Where is my kiss, mon amour?” Louis asked.

Harry squeezed her eyes and lips shut before Louis quickly stepped back and grabbed her cheeks, squeezing them together with his thumb and pointer finger. “Harry.” Louis said. “Don’t make me.” He whispered. Louis did not like not having his way. And he did not like how this woman was not wanting him. Everyone wanted him. Men, women, everyone. He was rich, he was powerful, he was the Boss of the biggest mafia family in France, in the world!

Harry could see in the man’s eyes that he was getting upset, and her cheeks were hurting. So, she nodded carefully so the man could let go of her and leaned up some to press a kiss to Louis’s lips. She hated it. She wanted to kiss her fiance, her Ben. Not this man. She wanted to make the kiss short, but Louis had other plans. He kissed her harshly, bruising her lips, before he pulled off of her.

“Your clothes from your shit hotel are here, the rest of your things will be shipped to our home.” Harry didn’t even try to argue on that. The hotel was expensive for her and Ben. “We have a few more days here before we leave. Now, I will give you a tour, oui?” Louis asked before he grabbed Harry’s hand. “Then you may rest and freshen up some before dinner.”

Harry nodded as Louis placed his hand on her lower back. “Good. This is our room, obviously. And here is your dressing room and bathroom.” Louis said as he led her on over to what was going to be her bathroom and closet. The closet itself was huge, and the bathroom was even bigger. “Here is your [ tub ](http://www.thepinnaclelist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/13-79.5-Million-Luxury-Penthouse-PH92-432-Park-Avenue-New-York-NY.jpg), mon cher. You can soak in it later.”

Harry walked up to the window of the bathroom and looked out. The view of the city was beyond amazing. It looked beautiful outside.

“This way, amour. This way to my [ dressing room and bathroom ](http://www.thepinnaclelist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/15-79.5-Million-Luxury-Penthouse-PH92-432-Park-Avenue-New-York-NY.jpg) .” Louis’s bathroom looked just as beautiful as the one that Harry was given. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Louis asked as he wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist. “This is the only penthouse I love this much in this country.” He admitted to Harry. “Now, let’s go on through the penthouse.” Louis told Harry before he gave her a quick description of the [ floor plan ](http://www.thepinnaclelist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/27-Floorplan-79-Million-Luxury-Penthouse-PH92-432-Park-Avenue-New-York-NY.jpg).

After leaving the master bedroom, Louis led Harry straight. “This room is my office.” Louis said, pointing towards the door. “You are not allowed in there without my permission.”

Harry nodded as Louis led her down the hallway some more. “This is the mechanical room, you won’t need in there. And down here is the kitchen.” Louis said as he led her into the [ kitchen ](http://www.thepinnaclelist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/10-79.5-Million-Luxury-Penthouse-PH92-432-Park-Avenue-New-York-NY.jpg). “This is where you will be doing our cooking while we stay here.” He informed her.

The kitchen was nice and clean. It was a beautiful kitchen. “I know that you like to cook, so I hope that this kitchen is up to your liking.” Louis told Harry as he gently grabbed her hand. “The pantry was just before we walked in here. It can be stocked with anything you want or need.” He promised. “Now, this way, this is the [ dining room ](http://www.thepinnaclelist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/16-79.5-Million-Luxury-Penthouse-PH92-432-Park-Avenue-New-York-NY.jpg). I expect the food to be served on time, just so you know.” Louis informed the woman. “This way, through here, we have where you came in. The elevator and a powder room.” Louis said as he pointed to each door.

“This is the [ living room ](http://www.thepinnaclelist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/5-79.5-Million-Luxury-Penthouse-PH92-432-Park-Avenue-New-York-NY.jpg) . On the couch, watching television, are two of my men, [ Marcel and Paul ](http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9le9uwm5i1r7uw7g.jpg). Paul has been here for a while. Marcel is new.” Harry noticed that these were the men who were sitting beside her in the SUV. They both did look kind of scary. A little bit. Well, the big guy did.

The two men greeted Harry politely before Louis walked away, having Harry follow him. “Next, we have the [ library ](http://www.thepinnaclelist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/19-79.5-Million-Luxury-Penthouse-PH92-432-Park-Avenue-New-York-NY.jpg) . We have put a pool table in it for fun, since we aren’t big readers of paper books and there was some empty space.” Louis told Harry before he led her out of the library. “There are three more bedrooms, one belonging to Paul and Marcel, one belonging to Zayn and Liam, sometimes Niall when she is here, and the other is Ed and Sam’s room, those two dumbf*cks are the reason I know so much about you.” Louis told Harry. “Each room has it’s own bathroom.” Louis explained to Harry. “Right before we get back to our bedroom, there is another powder room.” Louis explained to Harry. “There is also a [ pool ](http://www.thepinnaclelist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/20-79.5-Million-Luxury-Penthouse-PH92-432-Park-Avenue-New-York-NY.jpg) and an [ exercise room ](http://www.thepinnaclelist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/21-79.5-Million-Luxury-Penthouse-PH92-432-Park-Avenue-New-York-NY.jpg) downstairs if you want to use those.”

All of this information was too much for Harry to handle at once. And she wasn’t even told much, like why she was there and why she had to leave her fiance and family and just what Louis wanted to do with her. Just the information about this penthouse was too much for Harry to absorb all at once.

“I need a nap.” Harry whispered, mainly to herself.

Louis nodded his head and led Harry back to their room. “We will be here until the end of the week, mon cher, then we will be going home. I will wake you when it is time for your mani, pedi, hair, and makeup to be done. We are going out for dinner.”

With that, Louis left Harry alone in their room, pressing the button to close the curtains as he left.

 


	5. Author's Note

I am taking a short break from this story and I am going to try and edit my other finished stories. 

 

I am also in need of beta readers. I think that it would be best if someone read and commented on each chapter before the chapter is posted. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please email me at  [ 1995plas@gmail.com ](mailto:1995plas@gmail.com)

There are a few requirements that you must have to become a beta reader. One is that you must have a Google account because how I will have it set up is that you will make comments on the chapter when you think something needs to be fixed, if you have an idea, and if you like or dislike something. I won’t make any promises that I will change or add everything that you comment. Another requirement is that you are able to get on Google Docs and read the chapter within a day after I share the chapter with you, unless you tell me ahead of time that you might take a bit. It would also be best if you had a kik so I can message you and tell you when I have sent something, that I am going to send you something, or just to message each other.

Once you email me and state that you would like to be a beta reader, I will share a sample document with you for you to read and make comments on. I am going to do that just to see what all you have in mind with some things and to see if you catch any mistakes. 

I will try and use the same beta for the same story. There are no promises that I will ask everyone  who has sent me a request to beta read for me and there are no promises that every chapter will have been read by a beta reader.

 

I will be accepting requests to be beta readers for a while, mainly because I will most likely forget to take this note down and the due date. So, please email me if you would like to beta read. I won’t officially accept someone until I get a few requests and I have time to go over each of the sample document. 


	6. Author's note.

I have a backup account. I also have posted a fic on that account that some people might not like it approve of. So, you don't have to read it if you don't want to or like it. But please subscribe to the backup account just in case something happens to this account. The account is

[justgivingitatry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justgivingitatry/pseuds/justgivingitatry)


	7. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> I have a question, how did you find this story or my profile? I just wanna know. Haha. :)
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to say that comments and votes do help me get motivated to write more, so thank you for commenting, voting, and reading my stories. :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is not edited. :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is my story. Mine. I do not own the members of One Direction. I do not own anyone. But, this two shot, along with all of the other stories and one shots that I post, are MINE.
> 
> Do not copy my stories and post them elsewhere, especially without my permission. I will find out. :)
> 
>  
> 
> There are links within this that go to pictures of what the people or outfits look like.
> 
>  
> 
> Long chapter because of the long wait. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please comment, vote, subscribe, review, like, fan, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 3308

 

  


Harry woke up when she felt someone touching her. She sighed and cuddled closer to the person, she was a cuddly person so this was pretty much how she was with anyone and everyone. Harry opened her eyes when she heard a deep chuckle. Louis. Pushing herself back, the young woman looked at the man with wide eyes.

“Now, now, mon cher (my dear).” Louis told Harry. “There is no need to scoot back like that. No need to be scared of me.”

 _Yeah,_ Harry thought to herself. _No need to be scared of the man who had me kidnapped and taken away from me fiance and family. No need at all._

“Let's go on and get you ready for tonight.” Louis said as he got off of the bed, ignoring the fact that his wife to be looked scared. She should get over it, she was engaged to the biggest, most dangerous man in the world.

Harry slowly rolled off of the bed and placed her feet on the ground before she went over to Louis. She was too scared to really go against this man.

“Where are we going to go?” She asked Louis. She didn’t know many of the fancy places in the town. She and Ben had only gone to some of the decently priced places because they couldn’t afford anything else with them both being in school and two kids in the house and such.

Louis placed his hand on Harry’s bum as they began to make their way out of the bedroom. “We are going to Georgia Austin. It is one of my favorite places here. I have hired the best of the best to work there.” He explained to Harry. Georgia Austin was one of Louis’s best restaurants in the world. He was glad that he was friends with the mafia in Chicago or his restaurant there would have caused a lot of trouble between the two families.

Harry nodded her head. She didn’t really know about that place. It was one of the restaurants that she and Ben had seen while looking up some good places to eat in the city, but they quickly got off of the webpage when they saw that there had to be a reservation.

“How did you get reservations?” She asked the man as she reached over to grab Louis’s hand. She didn’t want it on her bum, but when Louis tightened his hand on her bum cheek, she dropped her hand again.

“I own the place. Like I had said, I hired the best of the best to work there. My favorite boys and girls are to wait and host on the guests and the chefs are the best in the world.” Louis had explained to his fiancée. He knew that he would have to be patient with the girl, she was new to all of this, but he expected to spoil his girl.

Harry nodded her head before she looked down so she could try and hide the blush that was forming on her face. “Oh.” She whispered. She almost forgot that she was in the presence of one of the richest men in the world.

“Boss.” A man greeted Louis when the two walked into the living area. “Donna.” He greeted Harry.

Harry remembered this man as Paul. So, while Louis just nodded, she said “Hello, Paul.”

Louis raised his eyebrow at the woman as they continued to walk. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t speak to any of my men. Or any men at all.” He told Harry as he pushed the button on the elevator.

Harry frowned as she furrowed her eyebrows and nodded her head. She was just greeting that man. She didn’t know why it was upsetting Louis. Or why he was holding onto her hip so tightly. It was beginning to hurt. “Sorry.” Harry whispered.

Louis nodded and gently pushed Harry a bit so she could go into the elevator. “Another thing.” Louis said as he stepped in behind Harry, not even attempting to hide the fact that he was staring at Harry’s perky little bum. “When we are in public, semi public, and sometimes private, do not call me by my name not even when we are being interviewed and you are asked a direct question, otherwise you will be quiet during interviews. If you are to answer, call me your ‘fiancé’ right now and soon you will call me ‘husband’. Other than that, call me Sir.” Louis said as he looked over at the young girl.

Harry nodded her head as she looked at Louis’s nose. She was too scared to look into his eyes.

“Answer me when I speak to you. Use your words. You were given them for a reason.” Louis sternly told Harry.

“Yes, sir.” Harry quietly told Louis, who just nodded and accepted her answer.

 

~`~

 

Harry was led down to the spa in the hotel, where Louis then turned to her. “I will be back in a few hours. You should be done by then. We will leave immediately after I get you.” Louis said before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek and then her lips. “Do not embarrass me. I will be watching you.” He whispered to Harry before he nodded towards a woman, who was slightly older than Harry, and walked off.

“Miss.” The woman greeted Harry. “My name is Reggie and I will be one of the women who will be taking care of you today.” She said.

Harry nodded her head, not knowing if she was allowed to speak to this woman. Louis didn’t tell her that she couldn’t, but he didn’t say that she could either.

“Please follow me.” Reggie told Harry as she lifted one hand towards Harry.

Harry went up to the woman and smiled politely at her before she was led down a hallway. “You will be getting your massage and wax here.” She explained. “You can go get undressed and I will be back in five minutes. Just please lay down on the bed and put the towel over anything that you want to have covered. Mr. Tomlinson has requested that we give you a full body massage and full waxing.”

Harry nodded and walked into the room. She didn’t start to take her clothes off until she heard the door close. She walked to the back of the room, looking around to see if there were any cameras in the room. There were four in the room, one at each corner. Gulping, the young woman looked down and looked for something to cover herself up before she undressed, she found nothing. She had a feeling that Louis was watching her from the cameras and she really didn’t want him to see her body. The only person who has seen her was Ben. The only person she wanted to see her body was Ben.

Harry ended up taking off all of her clothes except for her panties and bra before she sat down on the bed.

“Are you ready, Miss?” Reggie’s voice called from outside of the door.

“Yes, ma’am.” Harry called back, she was always polite to others.

The door opened and Reggie stepped back into the room, a blush covering her face. “Do you not want to be completely nude, Miss?” She asked. “I can get a towel to cover you up if you would like?” She suggested. “It will help you keep your clothes from being ruined.”

Harry nodded her head. “May you please hand me the towels?” She asked.

Reggie nodded and went to one of the cabinets and put the passcode in before she opened the door and grabbed two towels and handing them to Harry. “I will turn around and let you undress, Miss.” she said before she turned around. Harry was not used to this type of behavior at all.

The young woman stood up off of the bed and wrapped one of the towels around her waist before she pulled her panties down and stepped out of them. Harry sat down on the bed and placed the other towel over her chest and then unclasped her bra in the back before letting the straps fall off of her shoulders. When she had the bra off, Harry placed the two items down on the floor with her other clothes and shoes and then sat back down.

“I’m ready.” Reggie turned around when Harry spoke and smiled a tight smile before looking up at one of the cameras for a brief second.

“Let’s get ready. I will begin with waxing your body, please tell me if something makes you uncomfortable.” Reggie informed Harry, who nodded and looked at the woman as she went back to the cabinet and grabbed something out of it. It turned out to be a bowl of hot wax. The worker placed the bowl on the counter with some strips that Harry didn’t know what their use was. She has never had a wax of any kind before.

“Is this your first waxing?” Reggie asked as she noticed Harry’s hesitance and nervousness.

Harry nodded her head before Reggie pat Harry’s leg some and walked back to the counter. She grabbed a bottle of something before coming back over. Harry noticed that the woman had gotten some baby powder.

“I will put this on you so it won’t hurt as much.” The woman said before she poured a bit of the powder in her hands before she rubbed it on Harry’s legs. When she was finished, she went back to the bowl of wax and the strips. Reggie grabbed the spoon out of the bowl and stirred the wax a bit. “This will still be pretty warm.” She explained. She gently spread some of the wax on Harry’s legs before she grabbed one of the strips and placed it on the wax, smoothing it out as she did so. “I’m going to pull.” The woman warned Harry before she ripped the strip off of Harry’s leg.

Harry let out a small scream at the slight pain she was feeling. It didn’t hurt as bad as she thought that it would have, but it surprised her more than anything really.

Reggie continued that process until Harry’s body was completely waxed. Everything. That was the most embarrassing moment of her life. And she couldn’t get out of the brazilian wax since Louis had specifically requested that to be done and Reggie was more scared of Louis than Harry. Harry has never let a woman look at her vagina or touch it in her life so it was so awkward.

Harry didn’t even know how to feel. She was all smooth all over, and slightly red all over.

After the lovely waxing, Harry was given a full body massage where another woman came in and massaged her entire body, her boobs, vagina, and butt included. It did feel good and Harry did get a bit (a lot) on the wet side, which was very embarrassing for her but the masseuse was used to it, or so she said.

After the massage, Harry was dolled up. Her hair was done all nice and her makeup and nails were done. She was not used to being pampered like this, so it was kind of awkward, especially when a young girl came in and hand fed her some fruits and held up a drink for her to sip out of a straw.

 

By the time Louis came to pick Harry up, Harry was in an elegant short dress, with her boobs pushed up all weird and a thong on. Those things felt weird to her, since she has never worn one before. She felt like she had a massive wedgie that needed to be picked out. Harry’s hair was curled nicely and her nails were done all pretty like. [ Harry ](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/3nmd6j-l-610x610-dress-black-deep%252Bv%252Bdress-v%252Bcut%252Bneck%252Bdress-v%252Bcut%252Bdress-bodycon%252Bdress-bandage%252Bdress-little%252Bblack%252Bdress-mini%252Bdress-open.jpg) felt really, really gorgeous. She only had two pieces of jewelry on. One was a [ ring ](http://www.bentleyhandengraver.com/hand-engraved-signet-ring-victorian-m.jpg) that looked really old and had a ‘T’ on the top of it. It was placed on her left ring finger. The other [ ring ](https://thejewelersguild.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/d/s/dsc04338.jpg)was placed on her ring finger on her right hand. It was a beautiful golden color and was shaped like a rose on the top. Both rings looked very expensive. She really hoped that she didn’t lose or break either of them. She would not be able to afford to replace them.

“Tu es si belle, ma chère fiancée. (You look so beautiful, my dear fiancée.)” [ Louis ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/63/6c/ef/636cef4215392dc3799d3d0475d002dc.jpg) said as he walked up to her. Louis was dressed in all black, except for the silver jacket that he had on. His jacket matched Harry’s silver shoes. He looked so gorgeous. He looked so good, he could make any girl wet and fall to her knees. “My rings look good on you.” He said when he noticed the two rings on Harry’s fingers.

“I don’t speak French, sir. And thank you? What are these rings for?.” Harry whispered to Louis as he gently grabbed her face and lifted it up so he could have a better look at her makeup to make sure that it was up to his standards. It was.

“One is my family ring, passed down from generation to generation. The wife of the eldest son wears it. And the other, mon cher, is your engagement ring.” Louis said before he pressed a kiss onto her lips. That kiss was so different from their previous kisses. This one was the farthest thing from rough and controlling on Louis’s part. It was a sweet and gentle kiss that anyone would love.

Except for Harry.

She didn’t like kissing Louis, no matter how gentle the kiss was.

“Oh.” Harry said. This engagement ring was so much more than what Ben’s ring was. But she loved the simpleness of the ring that her Ben had gotten for her.

Louis nodded and stepped back from the twenty one year old. “Let's go. We are going to be late.” Louis told Harry.

And he was back to his meanish self.

 

~`~

 

Harry gasped as they pulled up to Georgia Austin. The restaurant was absolutely beautiful on the outside. It was gorgeous. It looked like it was one of the older, historic buildings from the city. When the car stopped, Louis’s door opened and then Harry’s door. Harry began to scoot out, but Louis stopped her.

“Wait until I’m over there.” He whispered harshly towards her.

Harry nodded and whispered a ‘yes, sir’ when Louis glared at her for not giving a verbal answer.

Louis climbed out of the car and stood tall before he fixed his suit jacket and walked on over to Harry’s side of the car. He held a hand out for Harry to get so she could get out.

The twenty one year old gently took the boss’s hand and pulled herself on out of the car before the doors were shut. Liam nodded towards her. _When did he get here?_ she asked herself. And then Zayn came up to Liam’s side and handed the keys to the car to one of the valets.

Louis nodded towards his two underbosses before he moved his hand from Harry’s hand and placed it on the small of her back, right above her bum, before he began to lead Harry into the restaurant. Louis, like every time he comes here, did not give the staff a heads up about his arrival so it startled the hostess when she saw Louis walk in with his two underbosses and a woman.

“Mr. Tomlinson!” The woman greeted Louis. “It is nice to see you again! I’ll take you to your table!” She told him. Louis had a table of his own in a private area of the restaurant. He had that room for many conferences that he tended to have while here. Most of those ended with someone having a gun pointed towards them. He couldn’t have innocents or regular, normal people see that happening and then going off and telling the police, now could he?

“She doesn’t seem so happy to see you this time, boss.” Liam told Louis as they walked through the side hallway to the private room.

“She will live.” Louis simply told them as he let his hand slip some from Harry’s lower back so it could rest on her beautiful, perky little bum.

“I’m sure she will.” Zayn told Louis as he looked over at the woman. She only got this job because she was one of Louis’s favorites before he kept her here in the city. Everyone thought that she would be the one Louis ended up giving the rings to. But Zayn was really glad that she wasn’t. He didn’t like this woman. She wasn’t even all that good in bed.

“Here are your menus. I will send Charlie to you.” She informed Louis as she placed two menus down on one end of the table and then two more at the other end for Liam and Zayn.

Louis, Zayn, and Liam didn’t acknowledge the woman any more, but Harry did.

“Thank you.” Harry said as Louis pulled her seat out for her.

The woman just rolled her eyes when Louis walked over to his seat, thinking that Louis didn’t see her, but when he turned around faster than naturally possible and pointed his gun towards her, she knew that he did.

“Do not disrespect your Donna, vous sans valeur, poubelle putain (you worthless, trashy wh*re).” Louis harshly told the hostess.

Harry’s eyes were wide in fear, as was the hostess’s eyes.

“She will be your Donna sooner than you will be able to get your next paycheck, if you even get one. Irrespect son nouveau, Angie, et votre cerveau seront sur le sol. (Disrespect her again, Angie, and your brains will be on the floor.)” Louis promised the shaking hostess.

Harry really wished that she knew what Louis was saying, but it looked really, really scary from her end. And she didn’t even have the gun pointing towards her.

“Apologize à votre Donna. (Apologize to your Donna.)” Louis told the woman as he put his finger on the trigger, he was going to shoot and he wasn’t afraid to. Angie knew that.

Harry looked over at Liam and Zayn, wanting to see if they would do something. The two just looked at their menus like nothing was happening.

“Je suis désolé, Donna. Je suis désolé! (I’m sorry, Donna. I’m sorry!) I’m sorry!” The woman cried out when Louis motioned towards Harry with his head.

Harry nodded her head as she looked back at Louis. “I forgive you.” Harry told her. She was scared that Louis would actually kill her right in this restaurant. Right in front of her.

Harry couldn’t even handle seeing the blood from the meat of an animal that has been dead for a while. She got dizzy seeing her own blood when she had nose bleeds or accidentally cut herself. She would probably pass out if she actually saw someone die.

“That isn’t good enough.” Louis said before he pulled the trigger. He was very, very strict when it came to the way people treat his family and, of course, his wife to be. Disrespecting them was like disrespecting him. And that did not fly with him.

Harry screamed when she heard the sound of the gun and jumped up, placing her hands over her eyes so she wouldn’t see anything.

“Get someone in here to clean up the mess.” Louis said as he put his gun back where it belonged. “I don’t want to look at that while I eat here.”

And then he sat down and picked the menu up. “The ravioli is my favorite.” He told Harry.

_How could he act like nothing just happened?_


	8. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> I have a question, how did you find this story or my profile? I just wanna know. Haha. :)
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to say that comments and votes do help me get motivated to write more, so thank you for commenting, voting, and reading my stories. :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is not edited. :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is my story. Mine. I do not own the members of One Direction. I do not own anyone. But, this two shot, along with all of the other stories and one shots that I post, are MINE.
> 
> Do not copy my stories and post them elsewhere, especially without my permission. I will find out. :)
> 
>  
> 
> There are links within this that go to pictures of what the people or outfits look like.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please comment, vote, subscribe, review, like, fan, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> And one more thing, the more comments and votes/kudos I get, the quicker I will update. :)
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 2817

****  


Harry kept her hands over her eyes as Louis ordered for them. _How can someone even think of food when there had just been a murder!_ Harry thought.

“You can remove your hands now, mon cher.” Louis said as he lifted his glass of wine up to his lips. “She is gone.”

Harry slowly removed her hands from her eyes, too scared to look anywhere other than her hands.

“Do I scare you?” Louis asked, raising his left eyebrow up. The man knew that the young woman did in fact fear him, especially now. But he was okay with her fearing him because of him not putting up with someone disrespecting his fiancée, their Donna, his family. He did not appreciate that. And really, killing that woman was the nicest thing that he could have done to her for what she did.

When Harry didn’t answer Louis’s question, the older man placed his glass on the table and reached across it so he could grab Harry’s hand. “Je fais, non? Pas besoin d'avoir peur , mon amour.” (I do, don't I? No need to be scared, my love) Louis said, knowing that the woman didn’t speak a lick of French, even though she had French in her blood and she took French 1 in high school. “There is no need to fear me. You have no reason to fear me, mon cher.” Louis told Harry as he squeezed the woman’s hand.

Again, Harry didn't say anything. But she did nod her head this time, answer Louis’s question and acknowledging Louis’s statement.

“Words, Harry.” Louis reminded Harry.

 _No need to fear him at all._ Harry thought to herself. _Not like he kidnapped me and threatened my_ _fiancé and his children and then_ **_kill_ ** _a woman for who knows what._

“Yes, sir.” Harry quietly whispered. Her voice was so quiet, she didn’t even know if Louis had heard her.

Louis nodded his head and let go of Harry’s hand before he leaned back in his seat.

“Monsieur Tomlinson! Il est bon de vous revoir! Et cette beauté doit être votre fiancée?” (Mister Tomlinson! It is great to see you again! And this beauty must be your fiancée?) A voice sounded as soon as the doors to the room were opened.

A man in a white apron with some food stains had walked in, Louis stood to greet the man.

“Oui, Leandro. Ceci est mon Harry. Elle sera ma femme bientôt.” (Yes, Leandro. This is my Harry. She will be my wife soon.) Louis told the man, who Harry assumed was Leandro because that was the only name like word she heard other than her own, as he pointed towards Harry.

“Elle est une beauté, Monsieur Tomlinson.” (She is a beauty, Mister Tomlinson.) The man said as he bowed slightly towards Harry while Louis took his seat. “Vous êtes la nourriture est sur son chemin. Je l'espère, il est à votre goût.” (You're food is on it's way. I hope it is to your liking.)

Louis nodded his head at that and looked towards his beautiful girl, who just kept her face down and played with one of the really expensive cloth napkins that were on the table before the door opened again and a young man came in with two baskets of breadsticks. They smelt heavenly to Harry.

“Monsieur, mademoiselle.” (Mister, miss.) The man said before he nodded towards Leandro and then went to the other end of the table to give Zayn and Liam their breadsticks.

Harry slowly looked up at the man who had taken her, and who seemed to be in another conversation with Leandro. She really wanted a breadstick. They smelt so good, but she didn’t know if she would get into any trouble for eating one of them without Louis’s approval. She hasn’t done a lot that the man liked and she didn’t want to end up like the hostess, despite Louis telling her that she had no reason to fear him. She had every reason to fear him. She was beginning to think that all of those rumors about him and his family were true.

Louis was a man in the mafia.

Louis did kill without any remorse or regret.

Louis was a cold hearted man.

Louis was a cold hearted killer.

And Harry found herself stuck with this man and she didn’t know how to get away.

 

~`~

 

Leandro, who turned out to be the head chef, had left when the food came out. And man, this smelt even better than the breadsticks.

“Why haven’t you touched the bread? Or your wine?” Louis asked as he grabbed one of the cloth napkins and unfolded it before placing it on his lap. “Are they not up to your standards? Or would you prefer something else?”

“I-I...” Harry said. She didn’t even know that she could eat or drink anything that was up on the table. “I didn’t know if I could, sir.” Harry rushed out when Louis gave her an impatient look.

The man was not used to having to wait for an answer or for anyone to look at him. He was not used to anything that Harry was giving him or what Harry was doing.

This was more new for him than it would ever be for Harry. Louis has never in his life met someone like Harry. He has never met someone who he had to actually be patient with. He was not a patient man.

So, he sighed. “You don’t have to ask me to eat, mon cher.” Louis told Harry, who just nodded and picked up a breadstick. They were still warm, but not as warm as they were when they first arrived.

Louis watched Harry as she ate the breadstick. She was taking small, small bites of the bread. She looked really adorable. Really nervous. Really small. It was cute. Louis made a great choice on who he was going to marry. His mother would be very proud when she met Harry.

“We will be married by the end of the month, mon cher.” Louis told Harry as he began to eat his ravioli.

Harry put her breadstick down, on top of her plate of ravioli, and frowned. “Why so soon?” She questioned, before quickly adding “sir” so she wouldn’t upset the man in front of her and end up like the hostess had ended up. Harry didn’t even know what the woman had done to deserve a bullet inside of her body.

Louis picked his cloth napkin up and pat his lips, not wanting to speak with ravioli sauce on his mouth. “The faster we marry, the safer it is for you.” Louis admitted. “I have a lot of enemies who would love to have my fiancée’s head sent to me in a box.” He said.

 _No need to be scared?_ Harry sarcastically thought. _That was not scary at all. That totally is helping me feel safe and not scared._

“When we are married, I can have more security on you. Keep you safe and all. I can give you more safety.” He promised.

Harry just nodded. She did not feel hungry anymore. Someone wanted her dead? Just yesterday, she was out and about with her fiance and having fun like any normal girl would be doing. But now, now someone was after her head because some mafia man wanted her to marry him?

“Eat, Harry. It is an insult to not eat what the chef has prepared for us.” Louis told Harry, motioning to her plate of ravioli and the breadstick that she had placed on top.

 

~`~

 

“You did very well at dinner.” Louis told Harry as the two of them walked into their shared bedroom. Harry’s closet was now full of brand new clothes and shoes. Very expensive looking clothes and shoes.

“Thank you, sir.” Harry whispered as she looked at Louis. The man was taking off his suit jacket. Harry could see two guns tucked into his pants. One of those were used to kill a woman just mere hours ago.

“I will be in my office for a while. I have some paper work to do and I need to make sure that no one knows what happened tonight, and that those who do know won’t squeal.” Louis told Harry. Only a few people knew what had happened tonight. Harry was one of those, Zayn and Liam were two more. And then there were the three boys who had come in to clean up. They all looked younger than Harry. Way younger than Harry. Maybe fifteen? Sixteen? Seventeen at the most. Harry didn’t know how or why boys that young would even think about involving themselves in this type of lifestyle. She didn’t even know that boys this young would be interested in this. Harry had seen them when she and Louis, along with Liam and Zayn, were leaving and the boys had come up to Louis to let him know that they had taken care of it all.

Harry nodded her head as she picked at her dress. She was so ready to get out of it.

“I want you to tell me when you go to bed, so just knock on my office door before you go to bed for the night.” Louis told Harry. “Oh, and before I forget, you have a surprise in the library.” He told her as he pulled at his tie some so it wouldn’t be so tight around his neck.

Harry nodded her head slowly. “Thank you, sir. And I will let you know when I go to bed.” She told the man.

Louis pulled Harry close to him my her wrist and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips for a few moments before he turned around and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Harry alone in the large room.

Sighing, the young woman turned and walked into her closet and looked for something to wear. She didn’t find any actual pajamas, sadly. Just a bunch of nightgowns that looked way too sexual than anything Harry has ever owned or even dreamed of owning.

Harry grabbed the least revealing [ nightgown ](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB12yiFJpXXXXaoXXXXq6xXFXXXR/2015-sexy-Nightgown-women-5-Colors-Women-Sleep-Dress-Home-dressing-Free-Shipping.jpg) and one of the [ black silk robes ](http://lilysilk.s3.amazonaws.com/product_new/product/22_momme_lacey_cuff_short_silk_robe/500-black-22-momme-lacey-cuff-short-silk-dressing-gown.jpg) along with some [ panties ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=34155503). She wished that she could have at least found a robe a bit longer than this one, it barely went farther down than the nightgown did. She also wished that the clothes that she had weren’t so fancy and expensive. And clothes that were normal.

Harry went and took herself a nice, long, hot bubble bath and just soaked before she went to the shower and washed her body and hair off. She had a lot of makeup on her face and a lot of hairspray in her hair. Being pretty was a lot of hard work, and all she really had to do was take her makeup off of her face and wash the hairspray out of her hair.

After her bath and shower, Harry dried herself off with one of the fancy, soft towels and wrapped it around her body. She then brushed her teeth with the fancy toothbrush that was left at the sink and then went to put her night clothes. She wished that there was something that she could wear that wasn’t so provocative. She has never worn something like this and she never thought that she would wear something like this. Not even for Ben.

Harry pulled the robe down some and pulled it closer together up above her chest. She didn’t want any of these men to see her body. But once she began to think about it, she had more skin showing in that dress that she was put in for dinner than she did in this.

With a huff, Harry went back to the bathroom to see if there was anything that she could use to pull her hair up in a ponytail or a bun. And just her luck. The only normal thing that was in the whole hotel was a package of hair ties.

Harry grabbed one out of the package and put it on her wrist before grabbing the brush and brushing her hair, singing a song that she had heard on the radio and fallen in love with. “I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away.” She softly sang as she brushed her hair. Her hair was so soft, thanks to the shampoo and conditioner that was in her shower. “Call me, baby, if you need a friend. I just wanna give you love. Come on, come on, come on. Reaching out to you, so take a chance.” She sang.

When her hair was brushed out, and she finished singing the song, Harry pulled her hair up into a very messy bun and retied her robe. She wanted to see what the surprise in the library was. She was excited to see it.

So, Harry walked out of the bedroom and began her way down to the library. She saw Marcel and Paul walking towards their room.

“Donna.” The two said, almost at the same time.

Harry nodded towards the two as she walked. They didn’t even look at her in a way that she assumed these men, or any straight man, would look at her. _Maybe they are gay?_ She thought to herself as she continued her journey to the library. And when she got there, she nearly passed out. The bookshelves, that were once bare, now had books on them. There weren’t a whole lot, but they were some books that Harry had in her wishlist on every bookstore website that she had an account to.

“Oh my gosh.” Harry said as she went straight to the books and look at them, looking to see which one she wanted to read first. There were so many good ones. So many that she wanted to read. She settled with the Percy Jackson series. She has read that once or twice, but the books were so good. And she noticed that the Heroes of Olympus books were there as well and she wanted to reread the first series before she went on to the other since they had a lot of similar people and such in them.

 

~`~

 

Harry didn’t even know what time it was when someone came into the library. She was too focused on the books that she was reading. She was already on the fourth book, she had been reading nonstop since she picked the books up.

“Je suppose que vous aimez votre surprise?” (I take it that you like your surprise?)

Harry dropped the book in surprise when she heard the voice. Louis.

“What?” She asked as she bent down and picked the book up off of the floor.

Louis chuckled as he looked, looking at Harry as her robe lifted up as she bent in a weird position to get the book off of the floor, she was laying on the couch so she had to really stretch. “I asked you if you liked your surprise.” Louis told Harry as he leaned against the pool table. This would be out of the library before they left at the end of the week. This library was now for Harry.

Harry nodded her head. “Yes, yes, sir. I do.” She said. “How did you know about these books?” She asked Louis.

Louis shrugged as he made his way over to Harry when she sat up right. She really didn’t notice that her robe had come undone some and part of her nightgown was showing, along with some skin. Louis liked what he was seeing. “Sam hacked your accounts and got them for me.” He said, almost like it was nothing at all.

And that upset Harry. Someone should not disrespect someone else’s right to have some privacy and just hack into her things. It wasn’t right. Harry felt violated.

But in a way, she was kind of glad that Louis did. She loved these books, but she really couldn’t afford to buy them all.

“Oh.” Harry said. “What time is it?” She asked the man, who then looked down at his watch.

“Nearly four thirty. I came to see what you were doing and why you have yet to come and tell me that you are going to bed.” He told Harry.

Harry just nodded and put the tissue paper on the page, marking her spot so she wouldn’t lose it.

“Let’s go to bed. We have to get up early in the morning, mon cher.” Louis told Harry as he stood up and held a hand out for Harry to grab so he could help her up.

Harry didn’t know that it was even possible for her to stay up this late. But, when she was reading, time could just slip away from her.

  



	9. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> I have a question, how did you find this story or my profile? I just wanna know. Haha. :)
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to say that comments and votes do help me get motivated to write more, so thank you for commenting, voting, and reading my stories. :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is not edited. :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is my story. Mine. I do not own the members of One Direction. I do not own anyone. But, this two shot, along with all of the other stories and one shots that I post, are MINE.
> 
> Do not copy my stories and post them elsewhere, especially without my permission. I will find out. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please comment, vote, subscribe, review, like, fan, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> And one more thing, the more comments and votes/kudos I get, the quicker I will update, although I will try and update once a week. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Warning:
> 
> There is a sexy scene at the very end of this chapter. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 2979

****  
  


When it was time for Harry to leave the country with Louis and his men, Harry was beyond scared. She has never flown on a plane and she most definitely has never left the country, nor has she been so far away from her family.

She was given just a few moments on the phone to speak with her parents and her sister, telling them that she had met someone in Chicago and she fell in love with him almost immediately and she couldn’t continue dating Ben. Her parents didn’t believe her little lie. And her sister just stopped speaking to her. Her family loved Ben, as did Harry. They already knew that she was with someone else because she was photographed with Louis at the Georgia Austin and around the city and the media was quick to publish ‘insider’ information about their relationship, but they did not believe Harry’s story.

“Let’s go, mon cher,” Louis said as he held his hand out for Harry to grasp. “Our plane is ready for us.” 

Harry nodded her head, gently grasping Louis’s hand in her own as she stood up from her seat in the private VIP waiting area. 

“Boss,” Liam said as he came running up to the two. “We have some problems. Mario et Luigi nous ont informés que Anton a mis un coup sur notre Donna (Mario and Luigi have informed us that Anton has put a hit out on our Donna).” 

Louis cursed while Harry giggled.  _ Mario and Luigi _ ? 

“Ce n'est pas drôle, mon cher. (This is not funny, my dear.)” Louis said. “F*cking Russians.” Cursed the French mafia boss.

Zayn came up next to Liam. “We have got to get going, boss. The quicker we are in the air, the quicker we can get our Donna home.” 

“F*cking h*ll, Zayn. Being in the air could be worse!” Liam exclaimed. 

“And being on land could be catastrophic! There are too many people here!” Zayn stated.

“Zayn is right, Liam.” Louis said as he pulled his gun out of the back of his pants. “Being on land is far more dangerous than being in the air. I can not afford these people to be able to have  _ proof _ of who I am.”

Harry stood looking at the three men. “Uh, sir.” She whispered. 

“Not now, mon cher.” Louis said, making sure that his gun was loaded.

“Sir.” Harry tried again.

“Not now.” Louis said, getting angry at Harry.

“Sir.” Harry whispered again. 

Louis turned around. “What?! Pouvez-vous pas écouter les instructions simples? (Can you not listen to simple instructions?)” 

Harry didn’t know everything that Louis had said, but she just pointed towards the television screen where she could see some scary looking men coming towards a door. The door that went to the room that they were in. 

“F*ck.” Louis mumbled. “Why didn’t someone tell me that they were already in the country? Where is everyone? There are two mafia families in this f*cking place!” Louis shouted before he began to shove Harry on over to the corner so she would be somewhat hidden. “Appelez le pilote et lui dire d'aller! Maintenant! (Call the pilot and tell him to go! Now!)” Louis barked out the order as he handed Harry a gun. 

Harry looked frightened. She was scared of how Louis looked. He looked really p*ssed off and angry. And this was a scary situation.

“You know how to use this. So shoot whoever comes in and points a gun towards you.” Louis told Harry as he opened the door to the bathroom and pushed Harry in, without a word from Harry. “And be quiet.”

And the door was closed, leaving Harry in the dark with a gun in her hands. 

 

~`~

 

Harry held the gun up, facing the door as she cried. She could hear yelling, different languages, and gunshots. 

This was most definitely not something that Harry was expecting to see, well hear.

When the door opened, the first thing that happened was a gun was fired.

And a bullet hit whoever was standing in the doorway.

“F*ck!” Louis cried out. “I’m glad you can’t aim, mon cher.”

Harry opened her eyes and saw that she had shot Louis. In the leg. 

That just made Harry cry even more. She didn’t mean to shoot anyone! She just was scared and there were bad men out there, right? Bad men who wanted to hurt her, kill her. She did what almost anyone else in her position would do.

“Put the gun down, mon cher.” 

Harry didn’t even know that she still had the gun in her hands, not until she felt Louis take the gun away from her. 

“Come. Let us see just how big and bad these Russians sissies are.” Louis told Harry as he helped the young girl up to her feet, not even bothered about the bullet that had gone through his leg.

Harry was gently taken out of the bathroom, leaning against Louis’s side as she was led to the waiting area. 

Blood was all on the floor. And bodies. 

And then there was puke.

Right on Louis’s shoes. 

Harry could not handle the sight of this, any of this. The blood. The bodies. The wounds. None of it.

Louis awkwardly pat Harry’s back as he let her continue to empty her stomach. “It’s fine, mon cher.” Louis promised. 

“Ваша сука является слабым, как ты, ты, маленькая пизда! (Your b*tch is as weak as you are, you little c*nt!)” The man, who was tied up in a chair in the middle of the room, yelled before he spat at Louis’s direction. The man was then rewarded with a nice, hard hit on the head with the butt of Liam’s gun.

“Единственная слабая сука здесь ты, Фаддей. Ты и твой отец. Отправив своего единственного сына на миссии самоубийства. (The only weak b*tch here is you, Thaddeus. You and your father. Sending his only son out on a suicide mission.)” Louis tisked as he sat Harry down on a chair, not bothering with his shoes being ruined by blood or puke. 

“Я не слабый! Мой отец не слаб! (I am not weak! My father is not weak!)” The man yelled out, tugging on the ropes that bound him. 

“There is no room for the weak in this business, child.” Louis said, even though the man in the chair was a few years older than Louis. “I believe that your father wanted a head, oui?” Louis asked. “A head is what he shall receive.”

 

~`~

 

Harry was placed on a plane not too long after after the little yelling match with the man in the chair. Louis had given her some clean clothes and told her to use the shower that was on the plane. But all Harry could think about was all of the blood. And the bodies. She didn’t recognize most of those bodies,but still. Bodies and blood and the thought alone almost made Harry want to throw up all over again. It was just all too much.

“Mon cher. Why aren’t you showered and dressed?”

Harry looked up.

Louis had obviously not showered. He had even more blood on him, but his leg did look like there was a belt or something on there to stop the bleeding. 

“I was thinking, sir.” Harry whispered. “‘Bout what had just happened.” 

Louis hummed and nodded his head before he sat down next to Harry. “It is best that you get used to it, charmant (lovely).” Louis told Harry as he gently reached over and pushed some of Harry’s hair back behind her ear. “It will most likely happen again. And hopefully next time, none of my men get hurt.”

One of Louis’s men, Marcel, was hit pretty badly. He was shot in his ass and his stomach. But the lad took it like a true member of Louis’s family and he continued to fight until he just couldn’t anymore. 

“I shot you.” Harry whispered.

Louis hummed and nodded. “That you did. I will be stitched up soon. The Jobs family is letting me borrow one of their doctors until we get home.” Louis assured his finace.

Harry just nodded before Louis sighed, cursing quietly in French. “Love,  charmant, you need to shower and change. You were just sick, oui? I will have some soup prepared for you for when you finish.”

Harry still didn’t move.

“I could shower with you, bébé. Will that make you feel better. I know that seeing your beautiful, bare body will make me feel much better.” Louis whispered to Harry, leaning over so he could press a small kiss to Harry’s neck. “Et je sais que me sentant l'intérieur de vous, vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux, mon cher. Je peux te baiser gentil et lent, ou rugueux et dur. Je choisis. (And I know that feeling me inside of you will make you feel much better, my dear. I can f*ck you nice and slow, or rough and hard. I choose.)” Louis whispered.

Harry didn’t know what it was about the way Louis spoke into her ear, but she loved hearing it. French was such a beautiful language. 

“I can shower on my own.” Harry whispered. “Thank you, though, sir.” She told the older man as she stood up off of the bed, holding onto the clothes tightly. 

Louis’s chuckle could be heard as Harry walked into the massive bathroom.

 

~`~

 

When Harry had finished with her shower and was dressed in the shorts and tight crop top that she was given, she walked out of the bathroom while pulling her freshly dried hair up into a bun.

“Your soup is on the desk, mon cher.” Louis said.

Louis was laying on the bed with an older woman attending to his leg wound. From what Harry could see, the woman was stitching Louis’s leg up. 

“Thank you, sir.” Harry quietly told the man.

Louis nodded, eyeing Harry as she walked by. “You look gorgeous, mon cher.” 

Louis’s compliment made Harry blush a deep shade of red. 

“Although your shower was a bit long. Did you enjoy the shower head? I am more than sure that my head would have felt better.” Louis asked.

Harry blushed even more, thinking back to her shower. She had most definitely enjoyed the shower head. It felt really good. Louis’s words had most definitely done a number on Harry and her vag*na. 

Harry had that shower head stream water on her little cl*t for a good while, all while she was trying her very best to keep quiet. She didn’t want anyone to know that she was fingering herself and using the shower head for her own pleasure while thousands of feet in the air. 

She also tried her very best to keep her time in the shower somewhat short, but that didn’t happen because the 21 year old was in the shower for well over an hour and a half. Oops. 

“I had a nice shower, it felt nice.” Harry quietly told Louis as she sat down at the desk, she could feel herself becoming wet again, just because of her thinking of that amazing shower and the amazing shower head.

“I’m sure.” Louis chuckled.

Harry squirmed a bit as she ate her food, not really hungry but she knew how Louis was about wasting food. He told her how rude and disrespectful it was to not eat all that was given to her every time she ate, even if she was the one who had cooked the food. 

As Harry ate, she continued to think back to her time in the shower.

She remembered just how the water felt as it pressed against her cl*t. She remembered how she clenched around her fingers as she orgasmed. She remembered how she had to bit her hand so hard so she wouldn’t scream out as she spasmed a bit and squirted all onto the shower floor. Gosh. Harry really felt like going back to that shower and take another one. And maybe stay in there until the plane landed, but she wouldn’t do that. Maybe she could ‘go to the bathroom’?

Harry quickly finished her food before she stood up. “My tummy is hurting, sir. I’m going to go to the bathroom.” She whispered, the blush on her face was telling the mafia boss a totally different story than what Harry was saying, but Louis nodded and gave Harry permission to go on to the bathroom.

When Harry had shut and locked the bathroom door, she turned on the air vent so it would block out some of the noise before she quickly undressed and walked back to the shower. The shower had a mirror as a wall, which kind of bothered Harry at first, but she loved it now. Harry sat her pretty little bum in front of the mirror and spread her legs, looking down at her wet little c*nt. Harry brought her hands up to her breasts and gently began to massage them, rubbing her hard nipples as she continued to stare at herself. 

Harry was getting wetter by the second, she was shivering in anticipation as she continued to play with the little buds on her breasts. Harry then slowly moved one hand down her stomach, running it on her panty line before going down to her crotch, and then down to her outer lips. Harry was going to tease herself before she touched her already swollen cl*t. 

Biting her lip, Harry ran a finger along the wet folds and then over the opening of her vag*na before going back over to the wet folds, skipping her cl*t all together. 

Harry continued that for a few moments before she brought her finger up to her mouth and gently began to suck her juices off of her finger, her pupils were dilated and Harry was so ready to have her small fingers buried as deep inside of her as they possibly could be. 

Harry brought her spit covered finger down to her cl*t again before she slowly began to rub it, going in a soft, counterclockwise motion before she slid her finger down to her entrance and dipped the single digit in just a little bit. Harry loved seeing her finger go inside of her like it was. And she loved seeing just how she clenched around nothing when she brought her finger back up to her cl*t.

Harry closed her eyes for a brief moment, thinking about the words that Louis had whispered into her ear before her shower a bit ago. 

_ Et je sais que me sentant l'intérieur de vous, vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux, mon cher. Je peux te baiser gentil et lent, ou rugueux et dur. Je choisis. _

Harry didn’t know what that meant exactly, but it sounded so hot when Louis spoke it.  

Harry rubbed her clit, watching as more and more of her juices flowed out of her little hole before she brought two fingers down and ran them against the entrance of her vag*na. 

Harry bit her bottom lip to stop the moan from escaping her lips when she gently pushed those two fingers inside of her, still tight, hole. 

Harry began to slowly finger herself as she brought her other hand down, straight to her aching cl*t. Harry rubbed her cl*t slowly as she f*cked herself with two fingers, adding a third a little bit later before she came on her fingers. 

Whimpering, Harry removed her fingers from her hole and brought them up to her lips, sucking her cum off of them as she continued to rub her cl*t, faster and faster. Harry brought her fingers back down to her aching hole, leaving a small string of saliva, before she pushed her fingers back into her body and tried her very best to f*ck her c*nt and rub her cl*t as fast and hard as she could. She could feel a powerful orgasm coming up and she could not wait to release it. Harry brought the three wet fingers up to her right breast and pinched her n*pple hard as she rubbed her cl*t even faster, her body beginning to stiffen as her orgasm grew closer and closer.

Harry’s lower half began to move on it’s own, so she had to bring her hand that was on her breast down to the shower floor so she could steady herself. 

“Oh!” Harry whispered as she slapped her cl*t before going back to rubbing it. “OH!” She moaned, loudly before she began to squirt, her juices hitting the mirror as her body acted on it’s own. Harry had to force herself to keep her eyes on her reflection, down at where she was squirting. 

She kept squirting and rubbing her cl*t, not wanting to stop. It felt way too good to stop. 

Harry could feel sweat forming all over her body, but she didn’t care.

When she stopped squirting, Harry started rubbing her cl*t and fingering herself as fast as she could, wanting to feel so  _ good _ again. 

Harry’s body was flushed as she reached another powerful orgasm, this one even more powerful than the last. It left the 21 year old seeing stars, literally.

Harry laid back in her own juices, her hand still on her aching c*nt, and slowly rubbed it when she felt that third orgasm fade. She did want another one, but she couldn’t bring herself to it and she let her hand fall to her side and her eyes slip closed.

But then, she felt something.

Or someone.

Someone was pushing two of their fingers inside Harry’s dripping c*nt and a thumb press against Harry’s cl*t.


	10. Twitter

Follow me on twitter leighannplas95 for updates and to message me for any reason. :)


	11. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> I am so sorry for the very long wait for this chapter and for how short it is. I was not feeling all that great for a while but I am getting better.
> 
> There are pictures linked in with some of this, but you will only be able to see it on ao3.
> 
> I will try and update again sometime soon.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for any updates, questions, comments, and to help me decide on what to write Leighannplas95. :)
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to say that comments and votes do help me get motivated to write more, so thank you for commenting, voting, and reading my stories. :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is not edited. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please comment, vote, subscribe, review, like, fan, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> And one more thing, the more comments and votes/kudos I get, the quicker I will update, although I will try and update once a week. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Warning:
> 
> Very Short
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 1396

 

 

Harry had a blush on the entire way to Louis’s main house while Louis was sporting a massive smirk. Harry could not believe what had ended up happening in the bathroom of the plane. Those fingers felt so good inside of her, so perfectly thick and long. They stretched her out better than she ever could on her own. 

Louis gave Harry’s thigh a little squeeze before he pat Harry’s thigh. “We are almost there, mon cher.” 

With a nod, Harry looked out the window at the scenery. It was beyond beautiful out here.

“Words.” Louis said, moving his hand up Harry’s thigh and pressing against her sore c*nt. 

“Okay, sir.” Harry gasped out. She was so sensitive, it wasn’t even funny. Harry didn’t think that she could have as many orgasms as she has had. Or sleep as long as she did afterwards.

“I have had your things shipped to our home, mon cher.” Louis informed Harry, who quietly thanked the man as she continued her gaze out the window. 

It was so beautiful here, so gorgeous in this country. Harry has always wanted to travel, but she didn’t think that she ever would because of many reasons. One reason was that she didn’t have the money to do any of the traveling that she knew that she would like. She was, up until Louis had gotten her, a nearly broke college student with a very small and not so high paying job.

When the driver, who was Liam, pulled up to the gates to Louis’s home, and Harry’s new home, Harry nearly died. And all she saw was part of the  [ garden and the gate ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/2b/63/45/2b63450b26867fa5d68441afb1505cfe.jpg) . When they pulled up to the  [ house ](http://media.phillyvoice.com/media/images/la_lanterne_bryn_mawr_5.9M_foxroach.width-800.jpg) , Harry let out a loud, audible gasp at the beauty and size of the home. 

“Oh. My. Goodness.” Harry whispered as Louis just chuckled and gave her little thigh a small, loving squeeze.

“Most of my men live here.” Louis informed Harry as Liam turned the car off, parking in the massive garage. “We have our own space. Top floor in the main part of the house.” Louis informed the American beauty.

“Boss,” Liam said as he opened the door for Louis. “Donna,” Liam said as Harry scooted on out of the car after Louis. 

Harry didn’t thank the man with words for holding the door for her, but she did nod her head. She didn’t want Louis to get upset for her speaking with the men here. 

“I shall show you to our room, mon cher.” Louis told Harry. “Although my mother would not be fond of us sharing a room. She is a firm believer in waiting until marriage before a couple is to share the bed, but I am not.” Louis informed Harry as he placed his hand on the small of her back and began to guide the American into the house. 

The whole place was beautiful and it all looked as expensive as it cost. There was not a single ‘normal’ or cheap thing in this entire estate. 

Louis nodded towards his men as he and Harry made their way on up to his floor, which was now their floor. This floor had everything that they would ever need. It had a small kitchenette, four bedrooms, an office, multiple bathrooms, and a library that Louis was going to have restocked with the books that he had bought for Harry. 

“This place is so amazing.” Harry whispered as she gently touched the wall in the  [ master bedroom ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/86/5a/2f/865a2f17134724596b55b6b1f9e4659e.jpg) . 

She was not going to argue with Louis about her sleeping in his room. She did that before they came to France anyways and Louis was rarely in bed so she didn’t really think that there would be a huge problem about being in here. She did, however, not like that all of her clothes were already put up. She didn’t want anyone to go through her personal items and she had a system of how she liked her things. She doubted that anyone else could get anything done the way that she liked. 

And she had some old, worn out, and kind of weird clothing items that she didn’t want anyone else to see. 

Harry continued to look around, stopping at the fireplace that was to the side a bit before she turned to look at Louis.

The older man was just watching his young beauty. She was everything that he has ever wanted and more. She was beautiful, she was somewhat graceful, she was a great cook, her voice was like heaven on the ears, and she had the prettiest smile and eyes that Louis has ever seen. Her lips and perky booty and boobs were great as well.

Harry was just over all perfect and Louis was glad that he had snagged her before anyone else could. Well, even if someone else had gotten her, she would not be theirs for too long. 

“I am glad that you like our home.” Louis said after a few moments of silence. “Come, I will show you your closet. Your clothes from home are here, as well as some new items.” 

  
  


~`~

  
  


Living with Louis Tomlinson was nothing like Harry would have ever imagined. The billionare was actually pretty funny when he wasn’t being all scary and serious. 

Harry has gotten to know Louis a lot more than she thought that she ever would. The man was serious about his work and his family and, somewhat surprisingly, Louis was serious about Harry.

The men and women who worked for Louis respected Harry so much that it kind of worried her. It also worred Harry about how much she wasn’t hating being here with Louis and his men, and women. 

Harry enjoyed hanging around one of the women who was assigned to protect Harry. Her name was Danielle and she was the most gorgeous woman that Harry has ever seen. And she was great to talk to and gossip with.

“So, I heard from a little birdy that Boss has already gotten his suit ready for the Big Day.” Danielle said as she sat down next to Harry, who was working on a little book that she decided to write since there was literally nearly nothing else to do in this entire place, because of her soon to be husband telling anyone and everyone to not let Harry work unless it was to cook herself and him some food.

Harry looked up at the British woman, her brows furrowed in confusion. “The wedding isn’t for another two weeks?” 

Danielle laughed, placing the food that she had in her hands down on the table. “It is in less than a week, Donna.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. She didn’t know that time has gone by so fast. She wasn’t ready to get married in less than a week. And she didn’t even know much about the wedding itself. She didn’t know about the cake or the color arrangements or the flowers or where it was going to be at or anything like that. Harry was most definitely not ready for this wedding, her own wedding. 

“Please don’t tell me that you had forgotten about your own wedding being on Saturday, Donna.” Danielle said, her voice a whisper.

“Oh my gosh. I don’t even have a dress!” The woman shouted. “How can I get married without a wedding dress? Or my family?!” Harry asked as she looked at Danielle, her eyes even wider than before.

Danielle sighed as she placed a caring hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Your dress is here. You will have your fitting tomorrow so they can get it all perfect for you.” Danielle said, not mentioning Harry’s family and friends because she knew that Harry’s family and friends would not be making it to the wedding. 

“My father won’t walk me down the aisle, will he?” Harry quietly asked, turning her gaze back to her work. 

Danielle said nothing for a few moments before she picked up her sandwich and offered it to Harry. “I’m sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize.” Harry whispered as she stood up. “And no thank you.” She said, talking about the sandwich. “I do need to go speak with my fiance, though.”

And with that, Harry left one of her guards in order to go and find the man that she was supposed to be marrying soon.

 


End file.
